supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Eye
Snake Eye is a loner in the Supocalypse setting. Backstory Doctor Ednys Mayn was a psychologist living in a small town. Then the virus hit. Ednys found himself surrounded by mysterious death and found that he had gained a horrifying ability. He could now vomit snakes, and could even control the snakes and use them as weapons. In the later days of the outbreak, Ednys was scavenging for food around his home town when he ran across a man who had once been a patient of his, and one of Ednys' many friends. Now, though, the man was insane and was on the verge of death. At the sight of another living person, the man went into a frenzy and threw himself at Ednys. He managed to gouge out Ednys' left eye before taking three cobras to the face. After patching up his eye socket, Ednys found a glass marble about the same size as his lost eye. He decided to clean it up and use it as a glass eye. For months, Ednys lived with his only friends being his snakes. And the Eye. His best friend was the Eye. Everything Ednys did, he did to please the Eye. The Eye asked him to get rid of his hair, so he told his hair to fall out, and it did. The Eye told him to be purple, so he turned purple. And he was happier than he had ever been before. Long after Ednys had lost track of time, three people came to his town. They said society was back. They said all these wonderful things were back: the order, the government, the safety, the war, the murder, the inequality, the lying, the evil of people, the evil of things that weren't the Eye. The Eye did not like these people, so Ednys sent a stream of light blue smoke out of the Eye. As the smoke touched the people, something different happened to each of them. The first one stopped moving and fell forward, asleep. Ednys sent five coral snakes to kill him. The second person started wrapping herself in tree bark, but the smoke reached her before she was completely encased. Her skin continuously erupted in warts until she was a large ball. The third person opened a bottle at his side, but when the smoke touched him, his body stiffened and he stared at Ednys in admirance. Ednys let a boa constrictor have at him, and went back to his foraging. He noticed the tree woman turn back from being a large wart, and run back the way she came. That meant more would come. The Eye told him to leave. He left. He now lives in the wilderness with his snakes. When people approach, the Eye will tell him to kill them or let them by. Either way, he does not befriend anyone, and prefers to be called Snake Eye. Powers Snake Eye has the powers of Snake Den and Mystic Object. With Snake Den, Snake Eye can vomit or shoot snakes out of his mouth, control them, and wield them as weapons. He can use any type of snake he knows of, but the bigger the snake, the less at a time he can use. Snake Eye can also unhinge his jaw in order to let many snakes out. He can only use Snake Den around fifteen different times before becoming light-headed and exhausted. In this exhausted state, Snake Eye is most likely to be somewhat sane. He is insane in the first place because his glass eye became a mystic object when his flesh healed around it. He uses it like a magic wand, but he thinks it is controlling him. It very well might be. Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Snake Den Category:Mystic Object